


Blowtober 1

by Lysambre



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Blowtober, Comment Fic, M/M, PWP, Puddlejumper Sex, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to these blowtober prompts : "Baby it's cold outside" and "Uniform porn".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowtober 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief5
> 
> Blowtober is being held here : http://melagan.livejournal.com/223619.html

It was hard to believe at first, but his life was indeed a complete cliché.

There was no other way to explain why the jumper refused to close its hatch on this godforsaken snow planet.

Rodney was going to die there, alone, while his team was probably drinking something hot in a luxurious palace of some kind. Why did he stay here alone? Why didn't Sheppard see through him when Rodney pretended there was something wrong with the jumper (well, at the time there was nothing wrong; he just didn't want to trek for a million miles)? Why did that damn snow start falling like there was no tomorrow? Five feet and no sign that it was going to stop anytime soon.

Rodney kicked the jumper's console. It was as if the thing had read his mind and stopped working on purpose! They thought the City might have an AI -- of course, it was so obviously in love with Sheppard -- but maybe the jumpers had something akin to an AI, too? Because only something sentient suddenly stopped working at the worst moment ever.

"Stop kicking my jumper, McKay."

Rodney almost broke his neck turning around. There was Sheppard, all slouchy and smirky and… wait…

"You!" Rodney pointed a finger at Sheppard, "You made it stop working! I should have known! You think it's funny?" Rodney crossed his arms, his arrogance beginning to fade as the Colonel approached him, looking as dangerous as Rodney had ever seen him.

"You want to know what's funny, Rodney? What's funny is you refusing to come with the team on a two mile trek just because it's a bit cold. What's funny is you lying to me about the jumper. You want to share more funny things with me today or should we cut through the bullshit now?"

Rodney could just stare at John, speechless.

They stood face to face, John's anger palpable, Rodney's shame at abandoning his team bringing color to his cheeks. Neither man wanting to break the eye contact out of pride.

And that's when Rodney's brain highjacked his mouth.

"God, you're so hot when you're angry, it's unbelievable." He slapped a hand over his mouth one second too late, and his eyes went wide in fear of Sheppard's response

For a few seconds it seemed like even the snow had stopped falling, then John's head was on his shoulder and he was laughing his terrible laugh right into Rodney's neck, giving him shivers that had nothing to do with the cold.

Sheppard cupped Rodney's face in his hands.

"Only you, Rodney. I swear, only you."

A smile on John's pretty face was the only warning Rodney got before those lips were on his, robbing him of any coherent thought.

John's tongue caressing his lips made him open his mouth to the sweet assault, moaning when John took no prisoners and just installed himself in Rodney.

They raised their heads again, a little out of breath. John nibbled Rodney's ears, blowing on the wet skin, making Rodney shiver again.

"It's pretty cold in here, don't you think?" The puddlejumper lit itself up and the hatch finally closed on the blizzard outside. "How about I help you get warm again?"

John's hands moved to his belt and Rodney could only nod yes, murmuring please while trying to help John divest him of his clothes. In no time, he was sitting on one of the benches, butt naked, with John on his knees between Rodney's thighs.

At the first lick on the head of his leaking cock, the words finally poured out of Rodney. Praises, thanks, amazement -- all his vocabulary was simply not enough for the pleasure John was giving him.

An agile tongue traced his balls, fingers lightly pumping him, and Rodney was so close.

"John, oh God… John," -- he couldn't stop his hips pumping up into the fist around him -- "John, I'm close, oh, oh, yes… John!"

As soon as the tongue left his balls and came back with John's lips to cover the head of his cock, Rodney erupted. Emptying himself in John's mouth, pulsing in rhythm with the tiny licks on his slit, with the fingers gently squeezing his balls, Rodney groaned until he was completely spent. He was half lying on the bench, going into the last tremors as John finished sucking him clean.

"I'm… I'm not cold anymore," he said once he was able to talk again. "So maybe I should help you now? You know, so you won't risk hypothermia either?"

John lifted his head with a smile, looking at Rodney through his eyelashes, an air of danger still around them, making Rodney want him even more. He got up, unbuttoned his trousers, and Rodney licked his lips.

"Don't take your trousers off," said Rodney, a bit breathless.

John's hand stopped undoing his buttons and he raised an eyebrow at Rodney.

"I mean, keep them on, just get your cock out, but keep it all on." After he had had John's mouth on him, there was no way Rodney was going to feel ashamed about finding it hot to suck John in his sexy uniform.

"Kinky! Never thought you liked the uniform so much, McKay." And there he was again, smiling, and slouching over Rodney. At least, he finally had his cock out through the slit of his trousers, hard and nice, making Rodney salivate just looking at it.

"I like it because you're in it, you moron. Now, get your knees on either side of me -- there, now get closer." Rodney pulled on John's thighs until John was kneeling above him, placing his cock at the perfect height so that Rodney could sit and suck at the same time without hurting his back.

"You say the sweetest things as usu… nghh..." John almost folded in two over Rodney's head at the first lick on his cock. Rodney didn't waste time and just went for it, licking, softly biting, sucking hard, taking Sheppard in as far as he could. It was sloppy -- he could feel the saliva running down his chin -- but it was just fantastic. John's cock in him, forcing his lips open just that tiniest bit more than Rodney was used to, pushing in his throat a little bit too fast, a little bit too far. Sheppard kept moaning and banging on the jumper's ceiling with a fist.

"Fuck! Rodney!" He was getting close; Rodney could feel the rhythm of John's hips become a bit erratic. He took the head of John's cock right on his tongue, moaned and sucked hard, pressing his tongue hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves just there. John shouted Rodney's name and came, and he kept fucking Rodney's mouth slowly until he couldn't take any more.

When his knees refused to hold him up any longer, John fell into Rodney's lap; from there, it was just instinct to kiss John senseless, and they both moaned at their own taste on each other's tongue.

"We need to get clean; Ronon and Teyla will be waiting for us at the village." Rodney nearly argued with John. He wanted to get a lot more dirty together, but now wasn't the time.

With a last kiss, they separated, Rodney dressing up again and John checking there were no come stains on his uniform.

Rodney couldn't wait to be back in the City.


End file.
